A trypsin sensitive kinase has been isolated from rat brain. It phosphorylates histone as substrate in a magnesium dependent reaction. It is stimulated approximately 17-fold by trypsin and is cyclic nucleotide independent. It is also stimulated by a calcium-dependent protease.